1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal terminal dual-lock connector used, for example, for connecting a wire harness of an automobile.
2. Background
A conventional connector is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 62-1382 and illustrated in FIG. 6. The connector includes connector housing a having terminal receiving chambers b. A fixed retaining projection d for engagement with a metal terminal c is formed on an inner wall surface of each terminal receiving chamber b. A flexible arm f is formed on the wall which opposes the fixed retaining projection d for urging the metal terminal c, inserted into the chamber, toward the fixed-retaining projection d. A flexing space e is provided between adjacent arms f for receiving a retainer to secure the flexible arms and to attendantly secure engagement of the metal terminals c with the respective fixed retaining projections d. As a result, rearward withdrawal of the metal terminals c is prevented.
In another conventional connector disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 55-36550 and shown in FIG. 7(A), there are provided a connector housing a', terminal receiving chambers b', fixed retaining projections d' for engaging the metal terminals c', a flexing space e', and flexible arms f', as with the connector illustrated in FIG. 6. For releasing the engagement of the retaining projections d' from the metal terminal c', a jig i is inserted into a jig insertion groove h to press the metal terminal c' downwardly against the resiliency of the flexible arm f', and in this condition the metal terminal is withdrawn.
The problem with the above connector is that the flexible arm does not function to retain the metal terminal in the chamber, and the jig insertion groove must be provided for the withdrawal of the metal terminal.